Layla
Layla (also known as Aisha in the Rai-Uno original version, and in Rai-Due English) is a fictional character from the Winx Club animated series. Profile *'Name': Layla (Aisha) *'Associated Pixie': Piff,the Pixie of Sweet Dreams *'Age': 19 *'Birthday': June 15 *'Origin': Andros *'Affiliation': Alfea,Winx Club *'Powers and Abilities': Can create and control Morfix (a magic, pink liquid) and water *'Pet': Milly the Rabbit Personality Profile Layla is seen in the first episodes of season two, it is apparent that she is determined and fearless. In her very first appearance, we observe her trying to rescue the pixies that will later become bonded to the individual members of the Winx Club. Through her conversation, we get a glimpse of her powers, and receive a few hints about the villain of the season, Lord Darkar. After escaping with only one pixie, baby Piff, she stumbles to Alfea, where she is found by the members of the Winx Club, and faints. She shows a deep love and caring for the pixies, who are obviously her close friends. The Pixies trust her very much - Layla is one of the few people who know of Pixie Village. Layla gives practical advice and always provides a shoulder to cry on. She continuously shows this caring nature throughout the show, comforting Musa after her conflict with her father, and calming Flora's nerves when she experiences qualms about her feelings for Helia. She is independent, finding that boys are not worth her time. She considers herself just as good as the specialists at sports and sword fighting and has similar interests as them. She even, at one point, takes control of the Wind Riders from Riven. Despite having common interests, she is not particularly friends with them, knowing them through their girlfriends. Layla was raised in a very traditional setting. Her parents believed that princesses should conduct themselves in a strict orthodox manner, and scrutinized her every movement and thought. As a result, Layla had a very isolated childhood, excepting the times when she escaped from the palace. Because of this, Layla has not had many friends. After her best friend Anne moves away when Layla is young, her only friends are the pixies of Pixie Village. In most of Season 2, the show seemed to revolve around Layla instead of Bloom and the other girls, but at the end, it focused on Bloom again because Lord Darkar tried and temporarily succeeded in turning her to evil. Layla in 17 years old at the beginning of Season 2, and 18 in Season 3. Layla is extremely opinionated and open minded. She is as intuitive as Stella, and when asked to, gives practical and pragmatic advice. She is also a talented dancer, and speaks many different languages. She is strongly against romantic entanglements with boys, as seen in episode 18 of the 3rd season. This is likely because of an arranged marriage from her parents, mentioned in episode 9, but only brought up again in episode 18. Nabu is the man her parents want her to marry. Nabu, under the name Ophir, helps her various times throughout season 3. She does find out he is Nabu and they get together at the end of the series. Towards the middle of season four, Nabu proposes to her and she accepts until Nabu sacrifices himself to stop Duman, a member of the Black Circle and save Tir Nan Og. Seasons Season 5 Season 6 Appearance Civillian Layla is a black girl with long, wavy dark brown hair and cerulean eyes. Her daily outfit is comprised of a soft purple tank top with a small blue colored wave logo on it, a khaki miniskirt, khaki hiking boots, and soft purple leg warmers. She also wears a soft purple sleeveless hoodie, accompanied by khaki-trimmed denim jeans. In Season 4, she wears a lime green tank with a pink patterned shirt over it. Her pants are a slightly darker shade of green with a pink belt and cuffs. She also wears pink and green sneakers, and a pink, green trimmed headband. Fairy Believix Layla's Believix outfit consists of a beautiful turquoise blue tube top, of sorts, with a lime green elbow-length right sleeve and a pair of turquoise blue pants that stop below her knees with lime green tutu-styled ruffles on both the bottom of the pants and around the waist below a teal waist band. Her feet are covered in a pair of shin-length, teal and pink high-heeled, lime green platform boots. A lime green choker with golden diamonds hanging down from them are around her neck and a turquoise blue band atop her head. On her left arm in an elbow-length, handless peach-colored glove white a lime green bangle is on her right wrist with a light fuchsia bow hanging from it. Lastly, in addition to her hair being at ankle-level and the pink highlights in her hair, Layla's wings are now arch-shaped and lined in turquoise green, with a shifting sea green and ocean blue-designed background in the wings. Trustix Layla's Trustix outfit consists of a beautiful Magenta tube top, of sorts, with a yellow-green elbow-length right sleeve and a pair of dark blue pants that stop below her knees with light blue tutu-styled ruffles on both the bottom of the pants and around the waist below a black waist band. Her feet are covered in a pair of shin-length, pink and blue high-heeled, yellow-green platform boots. A orange choker with silver diamonds hanging down from them are around her neck and a cobalt blue band atop her head. On her left arm in an elbow-length, handless purple glove white a rose pink bangle is on her right wrist with a lavender bow hanging from it. Lastly, in addition to her hair being at ankle-level and the blue highlights in her hair, Layla's wings are now arch-shaped and lined in turquoise green, with a shifting sea green and ocean blue-designed background in the wings. Windix Layla's windix consists of a yellow and lime green top with matching miniskirt with yellow kneebands and matching highheels and hairband. Her wings are magenta and lavender with pink borders. Elfix Layla's elfix is mainly medium green with fluffy blue stripes and hairband, her boots are pink and magenta in color. Her wings are cobalt blue and yellow-green with purple borders. Magical Abilities She has the power of Morphix, a pink fluid that she can morph into any shape she wants, and she wishes to master all the fluids after perfecting her skills at Alfea, while her friends help her. Layla uses morphix to create a variety of solid structures as well as weapons such as swords and shields or surf boards. She can use morphix as both a solid and liquid substance. Layla has been known to also create useful and elaborate things with morphix, such as an 18th century cannon hoist for climbing down a cliff. Attacks Believix *Spirit of Courage Trustix *Morphix Blade *Morphix Typhoon *Bubble Wall *Morphix Bubbles *Power of Courage *Great Hurricane of Andros(Along with the winx) *Vital Stormbeat(Windix) *Delta Morphix Snow(Elfix) Transformation Sequence Believix Layla's Believix transformation sequence is long and extremely detailed in contrast to both her Winx and Enchantix transformation and it is also the most detailed of all the girls' Believix transformations. Firstly, a burst of magic falls into the water and slowly, the water starts to rise and surrounds her. One by one her clothes start to materialize as she twirls around: First her boots, then her leggings and skirt and finally, her top. Second, bubbles from the water cover her neck and with a brilliant white flash, her choker materializes and so does her headband. Layla then closes her eyes, flexes her ams and her gloves materialize, followed by the formation of her upper wings. She raises her arms and flies down while twirling as her lower wings materialize. Finally, Layla lands, crosses her arms, opens her eyes and strikes her finishing pose, with one hand on her hip and the other on her leg. Trustix Windix Elfix Category:Winx Club Category:Characters